Sorrow
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: What made Fox make his choice of kicking Krystal off the team? What unknown events lead to it, fights, encounters and all. My first Fanfic so plz read. review! chappie 7 out. COMPLETE. rated T for swears and blood and yeeeaaaaa...i can dig!
1. What love is

**my first fanfic, about time. may take longer to get this and other stories moving cuz my parents dont know i have a ff account, or wat it is exactly. wats a girl gonna have to do without having some1 looking over ur shoulder, so ill be writing wen my parents are gone so yea. please review and add to favs if u really like it. NO SUBSCRIBING, dont need money coming home and my parents finding out. if u do, ill hunt u down. jk...or am i? -CET**

_Sorrow_

Fox was home in the front room, just laying there on his couch. He was so tired, yet it was impossible for him to fall asleep. He couldn't wait for his father to come home, he said he'll be home at 11pm. Fox sat up a bit and looked at the clock. It was almost 1 in the morning, he's almost 2 hours late.

What if his father got drunk and decided to stay at Peppy's for the night? Well wouldn't he call his 16 year old son and tell him that he'll be late or be home in the morning? It's not the first time he forgot to call Fox and tell him he was going to be gone for days, but when he was home Fox was mad at his dad for awhile.

But the only problem was that in 1 in the morning, there is never nothing good on TV. But Fox understand why 'cause no one should be awake at this time of morning, like himself. But he just couldn't get to bed, he couldn't stop thinking about his father.

But then Fox heard something, it was the door handle. Sounds like Dad is having trouble with the door. Then the door open up and there was the familiar voice. "I'm sorry Peppy, but I do have to come home. I promised Fox that I would've been home 2 hours ago." James said to probably Peppy. Peppy laughed a bit. "I think you're a bit late for that." "Fox is probably sleeping now. But I hope that he'll understand that I'm late all because of those meetings about Venom and all."

This had to be the first time Fox was actually not mad at his Dad, he knows how busy he's been since trouble started at Venom. Then the front door shut. The sound of footsteps were going through the front room. It sounded like he was about to go upstairs, maybe to Fox's room. "I don't think you want to say goodnight to me by going up to my room." The footsteps stop. Then James had Fox in his sights.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs asleep?" James asked as he found his way to the couch Fox was lazily laying in. "I couldn't sleep since you weren't home." Fox sat up next to his Dad. "Well I'm sorry about being late. Work is getting longer than usual."

"It's okay Dad."

"How was your date with Fara?"

"She dumped me."

"Why?" Dad was now full of concern, wanting to know why. "She dumped me because I didn't say I love her." Father then looked annoyed. "Was I suppose to say I loved her?" Dad then patted Fox on his shoulder. "I have a question for you Fox."

"Yes?"

"What is love?" This had to be a trick question. Everyone knows what love is, like how Fox himself loves cheese, soda, and Fara. "A feeling, duh." Fox said something wrong, 'cause Fox's Dad didn't have a happy look on his face, and he violently shook his head. "No, no, no. Love is not a feeling."

Fox wanted to say, "What the fuck, what?" but he didn't. He knew that if he said that, he would be in big trouble.

"Love is trust, kindness, no violence. Sure there may be some arguments, but you shouldn't hurt each other. Love has no secrets." James said putting a hand on Fox's shoulder. "So it's like a friendship, but stronger and with the opposite gender?" Dad nodded his head. "Exactly. So that brings me to my next question, do you LOVE Fara?" Fox thought for awhile. The reason he 'loved' Fara was because she looked cute. And the whole reason they dated because Fox didn't stop bothering Fara about dating him.

"No," Fox finally said.

Fox then notice that he was no longer at home. With his Dad next to him and talking to him. He was in his room of the Great Fox. Something has been on his mind that had been making him think about that day when his Dad came home late, and they talked about real love. It made him think more about Krystal, a young beautiful vixen that is on his team. Did he truly loved her. Well, he does trust her, they were kind to each other, they never hurt each other, they were friends. So then why was this bugging him so much?

Then a door knock at his door made him lost his train of thought. "Come in" Fox said to the person on the other side of the door. The door slides open and there was his Godfather Peppy. "Hey Fox, we got a mission." Fox jumps off his seat and went out of his room and walking down the hall with him. There was a moment of silence until, "Is there something on your mind, Fox?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You've been in your room a lot lately and you've been quiet too."

"Nothing is wrong, I guess."

Nothing was wrong, truly there was something was wrong.

**THAT'S IT! my first story. wait till next 1 comes out, itll be better. review, no subscribe.**


	2. Peppy knows now for sure

**srry how the 1st part was very short , and hopefully itll get longer. im doing my best to get as much stories out to yall so dont be suprise if it takes years for the ending. so here is chap 2, enjoy! -CET**

Chap 2

The walk to the room was all quiet. Peppy didn't say anything while walking to the room, but Fox notice that Peppy was stealing gazes from Fox. Peppy probably didn't believe Fox when he said that nothing was wrong. Fox understand because truly something was wrong with him. Somehow, he couldn't forget what his Dad said about love.

The silence started to get to Peppy. Peppy broke the silence. "I think you're lying." Fox almost jumped, not excepting a noise at all. "About what?" "What you said earlier, how nothing was bothering you." Of course, was the thing troubling him really that obvious to everyone. Yesterday Falco almost found out what was wrong. He wouldn't shut up. He kept saying how Fox wasn't acting like he usually did with his happy self and hanging around the place. But after the 1000th time Fox told him nothing was wrong, Falco gave up.

"What's wrong Fox, please do tell." They started to walk slower. Or at least Peppy was slowing down. Fox slowed down because then Peppy may start complaining how fast he was going. "Well, I'm thinking about something which my Dad told me on the night when he was late that one night." Peppy was actually a bit shock. He thought that Fox was now over his father's death. Over his father. But he wasn't so suprise because he knew how much he loved his father.

"Well, what did your father tell you?"

"About the real meaning of love." Fox looked at Peppy for at least a few seconds, and Peppy's eyebrows raised a bit and he smiled a bit. Fox knew right away Peppy was thinking that Fox loved Krystal. "Um...no no Peppy I'm not in love." Again, Fox was lying through his teeth, but it's because he doesn't want anyone to know about his secret, it's already hard enough that the girl is telepathy. "Mmmm hmm, sure. Why are you trying to say you're not?" Peppy said like a smarty pants. "Cause I'm fucking not!" Peppy laughed a bit, not noticing my fowl mouth of mine.

"Sure," Peppy was sarcastic. "Don't worry so much Fox. Believe me, I had a similar conversation with James when he met Vixy. Your secret is safe with me." He gave Fox a slight bump with his elbow. Fox couldn't help it but smile a bit. "You can say that for now, but you really don't have a secret of mine."

"That's what your father said too." Peppy said as we got to the big door.

Peppy and Fox enter the main room. Everyone was there, Falco, Slippy , Krystal, and ROB. They all seemed like they were waiting for Fox, the leader of the Star Fox team. Falco was in his seat, throwing little pieces of food at Slippy, who looked like he was getting pissed. "About time sleeping ugly woke up." Falco said, pointing his thumb at Fox. "Look who's talking." Fox said back as he passed Falco to get to the leader seat. Then Falco flung another piece of food at Slippy, who erupts. "STOP IT FALCO!" Slippy yelled at Falco. Falco shrug his shoulders. "Why should I?"

"If you don't stop throwing food at Slippy, then I'm going to send a fake txt message to Katt telling her how you feel." Krystal said to Falco, who suddenly stopped throwing food at Slippy. "Thanks Krystal." Slippy said.

Fox couldn't help himself but smile. Fox knew he was so lucky to have everyone here on his team. His Godfather, ROB, his friends, and Krys. He caught himself before he blushed at the thought about Krystal. 'Don't think about it now, especially with the telepathy so nearby,' Fox told himself in his mind.

Peppy then came by, next to Fox. Fox looked up at him and knew right away, Peppy saw it. Fox could tell, he had a smile on his face, and his eyes said to Fox, yes you are. Fox rolled his eyes and turned to the screen. Peppy then pointed at a message they got. "There it is, the message we got when we were all sleeping. Read the description and tell me what."

Peppy walked off, and Fox began to read it.

It read, -I need your help Star Fox. I work for the Corneria air force and I've been told to tell you guys a very important mission. We need you to help out near the planet Corneria. We heard that Star Wolf is going to Corneria on a mission which will do our planet no good. We need you to get them away and find out what's up. We'll discuss the pay.-

For some reason, Fox was in a mood to fight someone, especially Star Wolf. Why, unknown. Fox looked up at Peppy, and nodded his head. Peppy got up and went to his seat near Fox. "Come on over here team, we got ourselves a mission." The team came right away. All eager for some action.

"Well, ROB, contact the man who had send us this message." Fox ordered ROB. ROB quickly typed some things on a key board and a young beagle showed up in the hologram.

"Star Fox, I'm so glad you guys accepted this message that I had sent you. You may call me Harpor."

**End of Chap 2. wait for the next one. this will get longer. may take awhile for the next one 2 come up. review plz! ill become a happy girl! u want me to be happy. and this will hopefully get better.**

**PEACE**

**-CET**


	3. The Hell Machine

**ITS ME WITH TH NEXT CHAPPIE! hope u like this and dont 4get to review! if u dont like it, tell me how to improve and ill see wat i can do about it. just dont send death threats even though u may hate me, and if somehow u know where i live (which i dont see y ull know unless i told ya) dont throw a brick at my window. dont need my parents wasting their money to buy another window...again. jk, my dog broke our window.**

**if u dont have a account, make 1 and review. im happy wen ppl review**

**things get spiced up in this one, which is totally cool! STAR FOX VS. STAR WOLF!**

**-CET**

**Enjoy!**

Chap 3 

After the team had talked to Harpor, they are now heading for their arwings. Peppy is walking with the team, telling them what they need to do, what to remember, safety first, some of that worrying over everyone which old people seem to tend to do.

"Remember to find out what's up, work together team. When someone needs help, don't ignore him, or her. Don't forget your seat belts got to be on-" and Peppy's speech continues.

However, Fox's mind was not fully set on what was going on, his mind was set on what it was earlier, on his conversation with Dad years ago. 'Why is this conversation so stuck in my head? Could I really be in love with the one? Maybe, but I won't know till it happens. Boy, if Dad was alive-' Fox just realize that falling a bit behind of the whole group. He also notice that Slippy was right next to him too. "Fox," Slippy whispered. The other guys are too busy listening to, or ignoring (Falco) to Peppy.

Fox looked at Slippy. "Are you okay? You've been acting like you got a absent mind lately." Slippy asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me Slip. Don't worry."

Slippy was not going to take no for an answer.

"But Fox-" Fox interrupts him, continuing the whispering conversation. "Not now Slippy. I don't want to talk about this now of all times. After the mission please my good friend Slippy.

With that said, our team made it to the room with all the arwings in it, the garage. We all head for our arwings except for Peppy. All four of the arwings open up, getting ready for liftoff. Fox jumps in, landing right in his seat. Krystal rests her hand on the side to support herself as she jumps in. Falco does a sweet flip and nails it. Slippy, well, flopped in like a frog going in a pond.

Fox then pushes seven buttons and gets his arwing hovering higher, as the other three arwings followed the leader's ship. "I'm ready when my whole team is ready, please report. The team replied in a nice order.

"Ready to kick ass." Falco said.

"Nervous but good." Slippy sounded a bit shaky.

"I'm always here to help." Krystal said over the communications.

"Alright team, head out!" Peppy said and with that the team took off. To join the stars in space once again. It's like the best job ever to be paid to be with the stars.

***half hour later***

After the team being in space for a half hour, they were starting to get bored. To help the time fly as they all wait for Star Wolf they decided to play a game.

"I spy with my little eye..." Slippy began saying. The best game, and not the one best favorable by everyone like Falco, but they needed to play a game where they can keep a sharp eye out for their targets. "something blue!" Slippy finally said after what seemed like an eternity. Falco let out a loud groan over the communicator. "I swear Slippy, if it's my feathers again, I will kick your ass till you burn in hell." There was silence after Falco said that. "...I spy," Everyone could hear a little banging noise over the comm. which turns out to be Falco hitting his head on the window shield. "Boys..." Krystal manage to say.

Fox rolled his eyes, fully not participating in the game of course. He was too busy trying to focus on the mission. Then he started to think of that one guy, Harpor. There was something about him that was suspicious. Fox didn't know what exactly yet, but he couldn't get his mind off of it.

"I got to say," Krystal began saying when things were quiet. Everyone's attention turned to her and Falco stop banging his head. "Corneria from space looks so nice." They all looked at Corneria, and indeed it does look nice. "Your right Krystal." Fox said. Then Fox heard what sounded like Falco making kissy noises over the comm., sometimes guys act like kids. "Falco, will you stop that?" Krystal said. Before Falco got to say anything, the radar started beeping.

Fox quickly turn his attention to it and there were two dots moving towards the team. "Team, this is Peppy," Peppy started. "The Two arwings are modify as Leon and Panther. Make sure you keep a sharp eye for Wolf."

"Copy." Fox said.

The other two arwings were getting closer, and next the team knew it, they were in sight and they were Leon and Panther. "Ah, look what we found." Leon said, in his nasty sounding voice. "Where's your leader Wolf? Is he scare of us?" Falco said. "Our leader is never scare unlike your leader." Panther said, pointing his rose at Fox. Fox grin, and said, "Well at least I didn't join the losing team."

Another beep sounded from the radar. "Here comes the devil." Fox says as he looks up and was then shocked at what he saw. "What the fuckin hell?" Falco was able to yell. No one had never saw anything like this before, or at least it wasn't possible. A landmaster and a arwing, combine together to make this hell rising machine. Fox was surprised that Slippy didn't make anything like this before, he's usually the first to make something amazing like this.

"Say hello to my little friend Star Fox." Wolf says as he came to a stop. "Shit." Fox manage to say. "Why didn't I sense something was going to happen?" Krystal ask herself. Wolf then laughed a bit. "Harpor was a nice kid, especially he led you guys to think we were going to destroy Corneria." Slippy was scare. "Wait, Harpor help you guys set us up?" The machine turned towards Fox. "Yes for a great price. Enough talk now, I want to finish this, NOW"

A laser then quickly charged up and shot at Fox, but Fox moved out of the way barely. Fox then yell over the comm., "Krystal fight Panther, Slippy fight Leon, Falco help me fight Wolf. Clear?" All said clear. "I'll set my score later with Leon." Falco said. The team went into action, ready to fight.

-Ready to fight, be prepare for the unexpected. But sometimes being ready for the unexpected isn't enough. Sometimes something bad happens, even to the ones we love.- (me)

**yes im stopping at a really good part, more suspense tht way.**

**got a good idea or request? PM me please, i care, i want to know! **

**3 u guys**

**PEACE**

**-CET**


	4. The Unexpected Can Suck

**let me guess, youve been waiting 4 me 2 continue, cuz i stopped at a good part, right? i love making u guys wanting more, its fun! well anyway, i should continue right now, dont want to be killed by a angry mob. and i notice in the last chap i made falco swear to much, i just wanted to add some swears in it thts all**

**REVIEW PLZ! NOT MANY PPL ARE REVIEWING AND I KNOW A LOT OF PPL R READING THIS!**

**P.S.: i had decide to write this in Fox's POV (point of view), i dont know why, i feel like it**

**-CET**

Well out of all the battles I ever went through, this should be one of those interesting to see how it goes and the results. All I can do now is fight my best and stay focus. It's best for me to try to stay focus because well I think pretty much everyone knows how I haven't been myself lately. It's like I am stuck in my head, which is far away from this world and it's just me, where time has just frozen. Wait a minute, here I am doing it again. I'm not staying focus to fighting.

I flew right under Wolf's ship. While Falco was shooting at him like crazy. He was shooting the windshield and the sides. "Peppy, is there a way to beat this hell machine?" Falco said over the comm., and you got to admit, the name Falco used seems to fit this machine very well. "I'm not sure, but maybe you should give the engine a try." Peppy said.

"Yes, that is the best option that I can see." Slippy said. As soon as Slippy said that, Falco and Fox go flying to the engine area. "Give it all you got Falco!." I said over the comm.. "Um...Fox...I know this is a bad time but... HELP ME LEON IS ON MY TAIL!" Well, you can't have a good battle without a bad side to it. Slippy really needs to improve his arwing skills. A LOT! But you gotta love him right...? "Falco, ypou try to keep Wolf busy as I go help Slippy."

"Alright captain."

When Wolf wasn't facing me, it was the perfect moment to sneak away. Slippy was in a tight spot. He's flying around in a circle panicking, with Leon chasing him, shooting him. "Get back here you slim ball." Leon said in that nasty voice of his. A voice you can't really get use to. But Leon doesn't notice who is following him, I got a smirk on my face. I said nothing before I had shot him in the back of his arwing. "What the hellz?" Leon said and looking back at me. What did I do? I just simply wave and smile to him.

Leon was now focus on me, that was Slippy's moment to get back at Leon. Right before Leon can come flying towards me, to probably hit me and swear and all, Slippy quickly throws a bomb at Leon, which got Leon's ship to malfunction. "Shit, sorry Wolf, I have to go, my ship can take any more of this." Oh boy I can tell that Wolf was pissed, since I can hear him growl, and it sounded unpleasant too. It sent a shiver up my spine.

"Thank you Fox!" Slippy sounded happy. "It's not over yet Slippy, you go help Krystal out will you?" I asked him. "Sure thing Fox."

"Fox watch out!" Krystal screamed. I quickly looked behind me instead of trying to escape whatever was coming after me. Something then jammed into my arwing. You know how when you go in a car to go somewhere that it's important to put your seat belt on? Well I guess I forgot to do something. Before I can react of putting my seat belt my head goes flying forward towards my windshield. Ouch! That hurt like hell! Well that's a lesson that I will not soon forget, put your seat belts on.

I didn't realize that I had yelled shit over the comm., and Peppy became worried less than a second. "Fox are you okay? Are you hurt, bleeding?" Am I hurt? I just said ouch and shit over the comm., but this isn't the right time to argue, or cry over the mistake that had already been done. "I'm fine." My voice sounded a little shaky and I place my hand on my forehead. I looked at my hand, blood. It wasn't too bad, it wasn't gushing or anything like that. But it hurts. "Don't worry about me right now Peppy, stay focus on the mission." Peppy let out a sigh and said, "Alright, just be careful."

"Aw, did somebody get a boo boo?" Of course that irritated voice has to speak. My left paw clenches up into a fist. "None of your fucking business Panther." Of course I am still and always going to be mad at Panther, and it's not going to change anytime soon. He's been getting on my nerve by asking Krystal out and making his moves on her. He just makes me mad, doesn't he understand she hates him, and will never ever go out with him! I'm just sick of him.

"Panther is not surprise of your words little Fox." Panther said. "Don't let him distract you Fox." Krystal said. "Slippy and I will take care of him. I was about to switch myself with Slippy so I can fight Panther but Krystal is right, I have to try not let him get to me. No matter how hard it is. Plus I can just take care of him later. "Yea man, you remember what happened last time when you let that bastard get in your head, don't ya?" How can I forget that. But I want to forget that, it's not a good thought, not a good picture on my head.

That knife he had used on me, it makes me shiver. He may have a way of words of woahing people, but he is a cold and selfish man. I can almost hear a crying noise, it was coming from Krystal. "Don't hurt him Panther. Don't you notice how much blood is on the ground? Please stop!" If it wasn't for her words, I could've been dead. She saved me. I was never the complete same after that, even after I had healed.

Wolf mad growl got me out of my thought. I got to focus, I don't want to remember that day, and how close I was from leaving this universe and joining my Dad. "I can't take this any longer! You will be my kill Fox!" Wolf yells as he started to charge to shoot me. Shit. But wasn't Wolf trying to shoot me? I thought as he shot to far from me. "Haha," I laughed. "Somebody needs glasses!" Falco laughs also.

Wolf then turns and starts to leave. But it was weird, he wasn't getting all mad, he was smiling.

"Well then, mission complete." I said leaning back in my chair. "Another win for us, huh guys." Peppy said, like he's keeping a score of how many wins and looses we had with Star Wolf. "Yippee!" Slippy cheers!

While everyone continues celebrating the amazing win, but I suddenly took notice of something. I sat there quiet for a bit, thinking. Something is missing. Next that I notice, I start swinging my head around looking. "Yo Foxy," Falco called out to me. "What's wrong, you're not done fighting?" I was completely worried. Even when I spoke, you can tell I was worry. "Guys, where's Krystal?"

The celebrating had stop, smiles went away, everyone became worried. Where did she go? She was just here a few seconds ago before Wolf...! Oh my gosh. I suddenly turn to Corneria and my eyes were widen. "I see her, by Corneria!" i said to the team. I heard a few gasps when they saw what I see. It was Krystal's arwing, on fire but not completely, falling towards Corneria. I was scare for Krystal, worried, and angry. Wolf didn't mean to shoot me, he was aiming straight at Krystal! Why didn't I see it. I must be a dumbass. No, if Krystal was here she be telling me I'm not a dumbass.

**Well, like I said earlier, you can't be prepare for everything. **

"Peppy, I'm going after her." I said, and I started going towards Corneria. "Oh no, you're not going to go al-" "I said I will go alone, and that's final. It looks like she's heading for a dangerous area. I'll call you guys if I need your help." And that was all I said before flying off to the planet Corneria. I hope Krystal is okay. If she's hurt, I could never forget myself for letting go off in battle, risking her life, only to break my heart. I can't take much of this of going through the pain of her seeing me get hurt, and me seeing her get hurt.

"Don't worry Krystal," I said among myself. "I'm coming for you and you'll be alright." As soon as I said that, someone else spoke. "Unless you don't live to see her again." There was a big whoosh sound, from a arwing that passed me. I knew right away who it was. "I don't think you'll live much longer Panther to accomplish that." Out of all the people who come at a bad time, it was Panther. Oh, how much I want to kill him so badly! I truely wonder why Panther wants Krystal, other than how good looking she is.

** ok, i was planning on have more for this chappie, but i decided to hold tht good part for the next chappie so yea, u got to wait. but itll be good, i promise.**

**PEACE!**

**-CET**


	5. Bloody Knife Memories

**hey its me again! i keep stoping at good parts aint i? for my 1st story eva lots of ppl r reading this which i like it sooooo much. if u know some1 who may like it plz show it 2 them plz. and dont 4get 2 review! ill love u then! lol. and i bet ur glad to see this chap this fast, i just happen to find lots of time from good old summer**

**this 1 is a fox vs panther! woho**

**well enjoy! Fox's POV, make sure u read my other stories, i dont have many**

**-CET**

Chap 5

So let me get this straight, we just went through a tough battle with Wolf having a very deadly hell machine, he miss shooting and leaves. Krystal was shot without every one knowing it at first and now I'm going after her to Corneria with Panther chasing me. What a great day this is turning out, isn't it. Panther went the other way and ditch me, probably just going to show u[p again, so right now I'm alone.

As I keep getting closer to Corneria I keep reminding myself Krystal is okay. She will not die. Panther will not get her. Well for one thing for sure I wonder if Wolf can keep his promise of killing me without getting himself killed. Then again, there are many people who want to kill me. Scales, Panther, probably that Harpor kid I talk to earlier this day since he just set me and my team up on a mission where we were suppose to get killed and all. This is a great day, NOT!

Finally when it seems like it took forever, I finally landed on Corneria. You would think that it's full of tech. and buildings, but there is a little area that has a forest. Something you would never think Corneria still has. But I heard that this area will be torn down somewhat this week so this will not exist too long. The windshield lifts up as I jump out. At least I remember to take my seat belt off before jumping out. That would suck to be stuck to your seat like that. But right now I got to focus on finding Krystal. Before Panther does, or this will get ugly.

I start running for dear life looking for her. It should be easy, looking for a arwing in a forest. At least the color of the arwing isn't green and brown. It should be easy to find something grey and blue.

My head starts to feel weird while running very fast. I quickly place my hand on the wound and looked at my hand. It's not bleeding much, almost not at all. But it will be 'fun' explaining this to worried old Peppy. It's always hard explaining how you got hurt without him not having his, what Falco called it, old man moment. At least Peppy didn't know that we called his worried side that.

But man my head hurts, I know now to have a seat belt on for goodness sakes! I then took notice of a sound. At first I thought my head was making it from running too much, but it sounded like a arwing. It could be one of three things. Krystal is about to crash, Panther is coming to slice my head off, or Peppy had send someone to help me. I just had to glance over to the right to find my answer, choice number two. Once I figure that out, I quickly jump to the ground, which had got my head hitting hardly against the ground. "Fuck," I was manage to say, but it wasn't heard as Panther flew over my head. He had to be at least a foot away of being on top of me. At least he didn't land on me though. He just kept going. Instead of going the way he went, I followed what my gut said. Keep going forward, it told me. "Please be okay Krystal, please! At least don't be too badly hurt." I kept saying to myself as I kept taking turns and kept on running. Don't give up, Krystal would never give you up.

Then I caught something in my sight. It was a arwing, in pretty much bad shape too. "Krystal!" I quickly ran over there. It looked like she manage to get out of the arwing before she passed out. When I got to her, I knelt down. "Krystal, can you hear me? Krystal?" I tried not to yell at her. I can never yell at her unless we were in a mission, but it never leads to an argument. She looked bad, but nothing to serious. She had some little cuts, but her right arm looked a bit bad. It's not injured, maybe not sprain, but probably going to be sore for a few days. She'll probably get a swing from Slippy so she won't hurt it too much. Great I'm now feeling guilty just looking at her. She looks helpless and hurt, nothing that I would want to see someone I like to go through.

I then hear a little groan. It's coming from Krystal. "Krystal, are you okay?" She opened her eyes and looked at me for awhile. She said nothing. We just sat there looking at each other, not saying a word. At least this is cheering me up a bit. I've been not like myself lately, being lost in mind, and I haven't been so happy like myself. But we kept looking at each other, my eyes looking at her eyes while they look back at mine. She starts to move her left arm up slowly up. I just continue looking at her. She then places it on my head. When she puts her hand on my head I felt a bit more calm than I was before, a bit more relax, a bit more peaceful at mind knowing that she is okay.

Krystal finally broke the silence, "Fox... your hurt." I looked up a little bit knowing she means my head. Stupid windshield. "I'm okay, but you are the one who really needs the help right now." I told her, and she just nodded her head. I got back up, looking around. I quickly look at her arwing and was looking inside of it, checking the comm. but of course just my luck, it was broken. "Damn it." I mumbled to myself. "Fox." I turn to Krystal. She sounded quiet, but I notice something different in her voice, she sounded a bit scare. "Behind y-you..." She passes out.

Before I had the moment to turn around and see what she was talking about, I felt something go through my back quick. And it was painful. Then something pushed me sown and grabbed my head wound. I really react to those two things and try not to yell out loud, but I try to glance up to see who it is. Not to my surprise, it was Panther.

Panther is really holding onto my head like there is no tomorrow. Like he has to do what he wanted to do for so long. I can tell that my head was bleeding more. I can almost feel it go down my head. I then got a hold of his coat. I flung him over my head and he lands on the ground in front of me, and the good news is he let go of my head before his little flight. We were both back to our feet in no time. "Panther!" I yell to him. "Long time no see isn't it Fox? Ha." Panther says.

He then grabbed something in his back pocket. He held it in front of himself and waving it a bit too, showing the bloody item to me. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the same item, the same thing he used on me. I couldn't believe it that he just used it on me, again. "It looks like you recognize this item that I had brought with me don't you? Same old trusty knife that I had used on you months ago."

I shook my head slightly as the images were trying to come back. The sad crying of Krystal as she begs for Panther not to hurt me anymore. The chuckling noise of Panther as he held a bloody knife. And there was me. Laying on the ground helpless, in my own blood, trying to clutch onto dear life barely. As each second I started to slip away from everything. I almost lost my friends. 'No no no.' I said in my head. 'It's in the past now Fox, what's done is done.' I told myself.

Panther twirls the knife a bit as it glides through his fingers. I glance up at him. "If we're going to fight," I began. I tried to put a smirk on my face, but wasn't so seeable. "You should put the knife away." Panther didn't like this, but he did wanted to fight me. And I wanted to fight him. He tosses the knife to the side and looks up at me. "Let's dance."

He leaps into the air and tries to kick me in the head but fails as I move out of the way. He turns to me and we start punching at each other quickly. Fist of fiery is more like it. I then got my leg up to kick him in the stomach, making Panther crotch. I send the other leg up and kick him in the head, that sends him to the ground and a few feet away from me. I laugh silently to myself as I saw the sight of Panther going down.

**Falco's POV meanwhile**

"So, I still think we should've wait till Fox called us." I said over the comm.. Me and Slippy had both gotten out of the one arwing they brought and they left my arwing at the Great Fox. We knew once we found Fox and Krystal that they'll pretty much need just two arwings ever since they got that improvement of getting two seats in one arwing. And it is very useful.

"Well you did tell me you found Fox's arwing abandon, so he must've left and may need your help for all we know. It's best to try to find where he is." Peppy said over the comm. of Slippy's ship. "Fine." I then jumped down from the arwing and turned to Slippy. "I guess we search." Slippy then turned to me as we start walking. "You think Fox is okay. He's been acting a bit strange than usual and well with what happened to Krystal it may just get worst." Slippy ask. "Don't worry. You and I can have a talk with him later to cheer him up even if he doesn't want it." I replied. "Plus, I think he found Krystal and he is coming back."

**Fox's POV**

I quickly leap in the air and landed on Panther before he got close enough to the knife. When he gets the chance, he tries to get to his knife. He won't stop doing that so I have to quickly get him before I can regret anything. I grab his arms when he starts to reach to the knife and was getting closer to it. "No.. you... don't." I got him standing up and I let go of him as we start punching each other again. He threw a punch at me in the stomach which did hurt but I got his stomach and his one leg from tripping him. 'I can't lose to him, I don't want him to torture Krystal at all.' I kept telling myself.

But then Panther got me off guard just for a second and he had time to lift his leg up and kick me in the head. Pretty hard too. I caught myself falling to the ground and hitting the back of my head on a tree. "Shit!" I said. I wiped some blood off of my face and it looks like Panther had enough time to get his knife. He brought it up to my head and looked me into my eyes. I tried not looking back at him.

"Pity to see how your life is going to end, isn't it?" He panted. We were both breathing heavily due to us fighting each other. But I said nothing to what he just said. "Well, it was bad meeting you." He said as the knife started to go to my head. Oh shit, I don't want to die. Out of all the days.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see the conclusion. Sitting in my own blood, not too much but I bet this tree will have a stain from my back for a long time. "HEY!" I heard someone yell that then I heard a whooshing sound. I knew right away who it was when I heard a familiar voice call, "Alright Falco!" I open my eyes to see Falco kicking Panther right in the gut. I turn my head slightly to see Slippy running to me. "Fox!" He yells. He comes right next to me, searching through his first aid kit. I never knew he had one of those bags. As he got the bandages, I turn to see Falco smiling as Panther runs off. Falco comes walking where Slippy and I were.

"So much for you calling when you needed help." Falco said. I turn to Slippy as he finished putting bandages on my head. "Don't forget my back." I said as I lean forward to show him my back. "Oh shit Fox. How did that happen?" Falco said. I pointed to the bloody knife that Falco had kicked out of Panther's hand. "That is also the same knife that had did what happened months ago." The guys didn't like hearing that info. As soon Slippy finished wrapping up my back, I pointed to the broken down arwing. "Don't forget Krystal, Slip." And Slippy went running over there. Falco then handed me his hand. "Here, let me help you up hero." I accept it without any comments. As I got up, I leaned on the bloody tree. Then Slippy yelled to me, "I wouldn't be surprised if you pass out, just letting you guys know." I simply just nodded, and I knew I was since I felt a bit dizzy. It was a bit hard standing with nothing supporting me probably to the blood lost.

Next that I know, I'm sliding back down the tree, and I just fell to the ground. I saw something move to me, which was probably Falco. I passed out.

**good fight chap, aint it. longest chap i had written so far. there is more if u havent relized yet. u should wait for the next 1, itll b good. make sure u review and if u got suggestions, pm me, or story ideas. i am good at writing stories if u couldnt tell yet**

**PEACE**

**-CET**


	6. First Date and The Devil Won't Accept

**chapter 6 here it is, may take awhile 2 finish this story cuz i write things wen my parents rnt around so yea, i live wit them. duh. anyway, fighting action thing has stop 4 awhile till maybe later on, i believe im almost done now once i think about it. dont worry, ill make more stories thtll b good.**

**oh yea, HappyGirl1017, this is the chap where so and so ... well i dont want to spoil it 4 every1 so ull be saying awww at the part, but they may know now**

**Fox's POV**

**ENJOY!**

**Review!**

**-CET**

Chapter 6

So, I'm back where the day started a week ago. I'm in my room, laying lazily in my bed, with nothing to do, and playing back the same old conversation I had with my Dad years ago, so many years ago.

"No." I said to Dad. Dad just simply nodded his head and went quiet. Probably let me think about it for awhile. But before I can continue, Dad spoke.

"Now, just letting you know, you're not going to end up alone with no girl or wife, there's a mate for everyone." I nodded my head, and I quickly turned to him. "Except Pigma, 'cause really look at him." Dad laughed a bit. "You never know. If Pigma gets a girl, well I think she may be blind." We both laugh. Yeah, it seems like Pigma wouldn't get a girl, 'cause his look and he is very greedy. I guess some people aren't suppose to have someone.

"But there is someone out there for you. When I met your Mom for the first time," He took a deep breath and looked at the wall. His face was mixed with dreaming look of adore, and with sadness that he might of held after her death. "I was like a dog, drooling over her inside of my head, and reminding myself to keep it cool."

"What happened when you spoke to her?" He let out a laugh and turned to me. "I walked up to her, but before I made it to her, I tripped." I laughed a bit too. It's not every day you hear something about my Dad being a klutz. I can probably use this story against him later. "But she helped me up, and bam we were friends, then later more than friends.

"But I need you to know, there will be good and bad times in the future while in a relationship. In the bad times, you need to be careful. Sometimes you make bad choices like cheating and other things. You need to keep the relationship going, and if nothing really works out, she may not be the one. You never know, or things may be rushing. It's hard to tell exactly."

James then places his paw on my back and we both look at each other. "Now it's 2 in the morning. I think you and I should go to bed." I simply said alright and we both got off the couch and started heading upstairs. He kept his arm on my back as we headed upstairs.

Knocking noises got me out of thought, as I roll over, too lazy at the moment. I set my head on my pillow and called out, "Come in." The door slides open and I hear clicking noises of the person's shoes come in and the door shuts behind the person. I lazily started to get up, I turned to Krystal, and I put a slight smile on my face.

"What are you doing here this early?" I asked her. She laughs a little bit and points at my digital clock on my desk. "It's only 12:20 pm Fox. You think this is early?" I turn to my clock and it certainly said 12:20 pm. Note to self, check clock before saying something like that. I turned back to Krystal and then said, "What are you doing here at noon?" She laughed a bit and she took a seat on my bed. "I was wondering why you weren't in the main room. You are usually the first person there. What's up with you lately?"

Great, now my crush notice something is up with me. Or at least she's asking me again. I shrugged my shoulders and got off my bed to get ready for a shower. "Uh, just memories of my dad. Sort of like... reliving a conversation we had . It's weird." That's all I said. But then Krystal has to ask, "About what?"

I stopped in my track right in front of my desk. I started to stutter a bit, but try to sound like I wasn't. "Um... guy stuff. You won't be s-so interested." Mentally, I smacked myself in the face. That's just wonderful, plus she just giggled a little bit. "I wouldn't? Certainly I would." Crap, bad place. Everyone but Krystal know, 'cause I told Falco and Falco told Slippy and Slippy was about to tell Krystal, but I shut him up in time. Sweet relief, up until now. She's gonna try to find out, yet I don't want her to know or she'll know about me liking her.

Okay, the only way for me to get out of this is to change the subject. Okay, what should I change it to? Weather, no, we're surrounded by stars, how the hell are we suppose to know the weather. Um, about last week, no. Um... man I'm hungry. Wait a minute, well we are heading back to Corneria because it is break time, so why not. At least I got lots of money, yeah. That is a good idea.

"Hey Krystal, I was wondering, when we get to Corneria, um..." Krystal stood up and walked over to me, making me a bit more nervous. Come on Fox, spit it out! Be a man... fox... At least that gave me more courage. "If you would like to go out and eat with me." Krystal is smiling, slam dunk. Smiling usually means something good, right? This should be good for both of us if she says yes. I hope she says yes or Falco would keep saying I've been rejected.

"I would love to Fox, to where?" Oh crap, where. I don't remember some of the restaurants Corneria even has. Well they will always have pizza places. Pizza, not the great way to make a move. Wait... am I asking her on a date? Shit, I don't even know if I'm ready. All that I know is that she may be the one. I mind as well ask her where to, yeah. "Where ever you want to go, Krystal."

Hooray I didn't get rejected!

"Alright, well I'm in the mood for pizza." I nodded my mind. Alright, so I don't seem like an idiot. "Alright then, we should be at Corneria at 2 pm, so we can go at 7 pm. Is that good for you?" She nodded her head. I then started heading for the brush when she asked me, "So Fox, is this sort of consider as a date?" I stopped. Date? Oh my, well I should keep my cool and not sound like an idiot. "Sure if you want to call it that." I simply said. "Alright then, I guess I can do one thing."

I turned to her. "Do what?"

She was right in front of me and then bang! No, not a gunshot, she surprise me with a kiss on the lips. Oh my gosh, I must be dreaming. It was like the greatest thing that I have ever did, greatest thing ever! So good, that it's hard to explain. The kiss almost lasted a minute till she pulled away. And we just stare at each other, both amaze, and surprised. I asked myself in my head, 'Did I just kiss an angle?' It did seem like it for sure. She places her hand for a short moment on my injury that is on my head, and then she starts heading for the door. "See you later Fox." I simply wave and as soon as she opens the door, here comes Falco and Slippy falling in.

Falco and Slippy quickly stood up, dumbfounded, looking at Krystal and me. Krystal and I just keep smiling, and then Krystal leaves the room. Great, now I'm alone with the confuse or already know what happened Falco and Slippy. Or Falco knows and Slippy doesn't. I think the third one 'cause Falco is now smiling and Slippy is staring at Falco confuse.

"What happened?" Slippy says. Falco then came over to me and pats me on the back. "Alright Fox, you still got game."

"What game?" Slippy ask.

"Are you fucking serious?" Falco yelled.

"Slippy, Krystal and I had our first kiss." I simply said, trying to be calm, but then Slippy grew that certain smile, almost saying, 'I told you so'.

"What till I tell Peppy!" Falco yells and starts heading for the door with Slippy following him.

"NO FALCO! PLEASE!" I yell and start chasing them.

*Moments later* "They kissed?" Peppy says with a huge smile on his face. Oh God, what did I do to deserve this. "And Fox is taking Krystal on a date when we get to Corneria!" Falco says. I need a brick right now. I then said, "Falco, I'm going to remember this day when you start to date Katt." Falco's head shot towards me."I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" Slippy then joins us. Peppy and Slippy both say, "Sure."

"For a blue bird, I never knew they can turn red." I said. And Falco was turning a bit red.

*later on that day (time flies)* Almost seven o' clock, and Krystal and I just left the Great Fox. And to make it seem nice, they were walking to the pizza place and I have my arm around her waist. (ROMANTIC =D) Well this is great so far, sure is helping me to feel better. I really need this. It is a nice day, and it is a great to be back at Corneria, my home planet. We then came across this pizza place, cheap, and they always have the best pizza ever, so we decided to eat there.

Right now we are sitting at a table right by the window. Perfect view too. The two were laughing. I continue talking.

"And then next that I knew it, I swore I heard Falco crying and Slippy laughing. It was just opposite day." I told her and she asked. "All because of a game?" I nodded. "Falco was very addicted to it, so we just had too, so was my old friend Bill." We laughed a bit, talked more, and laugh too. This night is going to be good.

Things are good up to right now.

"Uh oh." Krystal said. I was curious right away.

"What is it Krystal?" Krystal just pointed towards the entrance.

Is it me, or is the devil out to get me? Because out of all the people in this universe, out of all the places too, Panther just had to come here. And He just happened to take notice of Krystal and I, eating. And he's heading in our direction.

**OH BOY I LOV LEAVING AT PARTS LIKE THIS! i am master of suspense. i lov tht nickname!**

(\_/)

(")_(")

**bunny cant wait 4 nxt 1, and sadly the next 1 is the last chappie :'(**

**anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! ill love u then**

**PEACE!**

**-CET**


	7. Sorrow

**so this is da last chappie of sorrow, dont worry ill write more stories. i know it took awhile but i was getting things planned and i needed a break 2 so yea. make sure u keep an eye out 4 'The dying Rose', and look 4 other mini stories i may write. so this is not the ending of me...unless i die suddenly. and surprisingly my parents have not notice tht i got a fanfic account so im a good spy, haha. so yea, plz watch out 4 my stories, they will not b crappy even though i do notice tht i still got things 2 improve in writing stuff, i always got a spelling mistake tht the computer didnt notice, and read my stories, i get good ideas all da time since my brain is special in its own way, so yea. wat do u xpect of a story by a freshman?**

**Since this is de last chap, just 2 let u guys know, i will not b writing how they got back together, but my bud itstheshit wrote blackout, its REALLY GOOD! blackout is about how they got 2gether, so read tht 2 find out.**

**ENJOY DA LAST AND SAD CHAPPIE! *tear tear* its sad how this ends**

**-Cet**

Chapter 7

I can't run, I can't hide, I can't just turn the other way. I got to face the devil's handy work itself with nowhere to go. I turn back to Krystal and she looks at me. We both know we got to face him, we can't run away without him following. Plus we just got our food and we didn't get to paid yet. What a date this is turning out to be. But how can Krystal and I get out of here without having Panther hurt anyone or follow us? That has to be the problem of the day. We can't just start going to the bathroom because well Panther is a guy and he'll just follow me and we know it's not smart leaving me with Panther. You never know what that might end up like.

Panther is getting closer, this is not going to be good. "What are we going to do, Fox?" I shrugged my shoulders. Really there is nothing to do but try to get him to leave us alone. But that is a huge challenge. There has to be no way to escape him but face him. Hopefully it won't get too violent. Next that I knew it, Panther was standing right in front of the table. Krystal and I look up at him.

"Well, look at what Panther found." Panther says. Don't you just ever get fed up when he talks in third person? I know I do. "Leave us alone, Panther." Krystal said as she turns back to her food. Though Panther may like her does not mean that he'll always listen to her. That's why they should never go out with each other, EVER!

He then places his hands on our table, and Krystal and I move a bit away from him. "Now what are you guys doing here? You guys on a date?" Panther laughs a bit and looks at us. All I can say in my mind was wow. It's kind of ironic that he says that. He asks us if we're on a date, and we are. "It's sort of funny how you had said that." Krystal said, looking away from Panther. Panther didn't really like hearing that. He looks at us for a moment, then he sits right next to Krystal, looking at her too. "Baby, what do you see in him?" "A man!" Krystal shot back right away. I wasn't happy, especially how he used the word 'baby'. For some reason, I couldn't let that slide.

"What gives you the right to call her baby?" I said to Panther. Panther turns to me, and I can say this for a fact, none of us seem to be enjoying this. Well, sort of Panther. Some parts he enjoys, and some he doesn't. "Because a women has the right to be called baby by the man of her future." Oh no he didn't. I knew right away, it was time to go. I stood up and gave Krystal a look saying let's go. She gets up and slides in her chair next to Panther. But of course Panther has to get up too.

"You leaving already?" I turn to the waiter, and nodded. "Yes, apparently we got a unexpected visitor, and we got to leave." The waiter tells me how much for the bill and I gave him that much. We start heading out the door with Panther following us. This is not going to be good, because Panther is not saying anything. It shows that this is going to be a night to remember. As soon as we walked out of the door, I feel someone pushing me, yet I didn't fall. I turn back, and I'm not surprise that Panther tried pushing me. Oh boy, I really wanted to do this. I then throw a punch so good, you can hear the hit echoing. This would have been a perfect time to talk smack and all, but that hit made Krystal gasp.

I start to turn around giving Krystal the sign that we should get out of here. But there was no way in hell that Panther was going to let us go after a punch like that. I then feel a kick to the back of leg. Right where it makes you fall. You're at least put more pressure on the other leg. Yet sadly I couldn't keep standing and I went to my knees. Krystal then came running over and grabbed my hand before Panther did anything and pulled me over by her. I stood up and we both turn to Panther.

"What are you doing?" Panther says to Krystal. "Helping my boyfriend, now, excuse us we are leaving." Boyfriend? Oh my, that word makes me feel so happy now that I can call her my girlfriend. We then turned around and started to walk until Panther had to speak. "Well Krystal, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you before you made the mistake of dating Fox." Krystal turned back and looked at him as we keep walking, and I quickly turn her head around. "Don't look back Krystal. You'll end up wasting your time with him."

Moments later. we're almost home, but it's weird because neither of us said anything. It was weird, I'm not use to this kind of silence. We were almost at Peppy's house, our whole team decided that we'll stay at his house for a few days, when she suddenly walked right in front of me at the front door. "What is it Krys-" She interrupted me. "Don't tell me what, how could you hurt him like that?" It took me awhile before I knew who 'him' was and I spoke. "Panther started it long ago, it's time for that guy to learn a lesson for all the shit he made me go through."

"But you didn't have to hit him, we are not working, you don't have to hurt him. What's up with you?" I couldn't believe it, it's our first argument and it's about pathetic Panther. "Well sorry if I am not myself when I worry for everyone when we got no jobs coming in anymore. Sorry that I actually care about if we end up on the streets!" Our voices begin to get louder, yet we didn't notice at first. "Well I do care about everyone, but it's not the time to go insane!" She was getting mad, and so was I. This isn't right, what's happening to us? This seems to be going to become something big and terrible. "You think I'm insane?" I point to myself. "Well look who's talking then." I turn my finger to her. She didn't look happy of that statement.

"I don't even know who you are anymore. You hurt Panther and now you're arguing with me." I started getting tired of hearing his name. Panther this, Panther that, it's sickening to my stomach. "Will you shut up about Panther, you're acting like he's your-" I pause. I look at her as she started to look away. "Are you...?"

"I don't want to talk about this-" I grab her hand and pulled her to me. I'm trying to look into her eyes. This can't be true. "Krystal...are you...?" She won't look at me, she is trying to escape it, but I'm holding her here. "In love with...Panther?" She turned her head away. I couldn't believe it. She turned to me. We looked at each other. "...I'm sorry Fox..."

I let go of her hand. I didn't know what to think. I care for her, I didn't want her to see me get hurt, or want her to get hurt. What if she never really cared about my safety at all? Was she always worried for Panther? This can't be real, she can't be doing this, she's breaking my heart as we continue looking at each other. She brings her hands up to me but I sweep them away. I can't stand this anymore, she loves someone whose on the other team, even though I love her. If she's...she'll break my heart every day as she stays here. I then get a idea, at the moment it seemed like a good idea, but it turns out to be the worst choice of my whole life.

"Krystal, I can't believe what I'm saying. You say you love Panther, and you can go date him. But I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want you to suffer and get hurt...so..." I take a gulp. She looks into my eyes, and she knows what might be happening.

It seemed like a eternity as I said two words that changed our lives. Her eyes widen, and I drop my eye contact. She then quickly turned to the door and ran in the house. I still can't believe what I said. I sat down on a chair that was placed in front of our house. Before I notice time going by, she walks out the door, stops and looks at me. I didn't have to look at her to know that she was crying. She had bags with her, and then before I knew it, she practically walked out of my life. I can't believe what I just told her, I can't believe all of this. Before I notice anything, I hear someone knocking on the door, probably to get my attention. I gaze up a bit, but his smiling face didn't cheer me up.

"So how was your date, Fox?" Peppy came over and sat next to me, and I turned back to the ground. I didn't have to say anything till Peppy knew something is wrong. He didn't have to ask me what's wrong since I started to tell him what. "Panther showed up when things were good, and we had a little fight. when we came home, Krystal and I argue." I paused. Peppy placed a hand on my back but it doesn't ease the pain that I feel inside of me."What happened?" I gulped a bit and my chest begin to feel heavy. There was no way that Peppy did not know something was wrong. "I found out she likes...Panther." My eyes start to get teary. I move my head into my hands as Peppy started move his hand on my back, trying to calm me down. Just as a tear starts to fall, the words came out of my mouth. "...I kicked her off the team." I broke down. All that I was trying to hold back breaks lose, it took awhile before I realize that Peppy stopped rubbing my back, he too was shock at the news.

That's how it happened, that's how hell began in my life again. I regret it for my whole life, wishing I can rewind back to the day to change it. I made a mistake, and the best thing in my life left before me. That's how my Sorrow had all began.

**Y FOX Y! this is sooooo sad, i would continue but i got nothing else 2 write and pretty much every1 isnt happy especially fox. things just go downhill there till 1 day falco helps fox, and tht is the story called blackout by itstheshit, my buddy! make sure u read it, really good! it continues wat i had wrote about**

**just 2 let u guys know, the dying rose will take awhile cuz im not done planning 4 it, but i do hav another idea as a story of falco/katt 1, may hav more than 1 chap, so keep an eye 4 it, i hav no idea wat the name of it will b**

**hoped u like sorrow, read my other stories 2**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Cet**


End file.
